wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach w którym przymioty i narodowość osób działających zwolna się odsłaniają. Trzeba przecież przyznać, że życie ma w sobie wiele dobrego – zawołał jeden z współbiesiadników, oparty o poręcz krzesła o marmurowym grzbiecie, żując smażone w cukrze tatarskie ziele. – I wiele złego odpowiedział zakaszlawszy się drugi towarzysz, który omal się właśnie że nie udławił ością rybią. – Bądźmy filozofami – rzekł na to trzeci starszy jegomość z ogromnemi okularami na nosie, oprawnemi w drzewo. – Dziś jemy i pijemy, a jutro wszystko przeminie i zniknie jak krople tego oto nektaru. Takie jest nasze życie! To powiedziawszy epikurejczyk wesołego usposobienia połknął jednym haustem szklankę doskonałego ogrzanego wina, którego lekka para wydobywała się z metalowego czajnika. – Co do mnie – rzekł czwarty spółpbiesiadnik – życie zdaje mi się rzeczą bardzo przyjemną, jeżeli się nie pracuje i ma po temu potrzebne środki. – Mylisz się – odparł piąty. – Szczęście jest w pracy i w nauce. Zdobyć sobie jak można największą sumę wiedzy, oto jest droga do prawdziwego szczęścia. – I do tego, ażeby się w końcu dowiedzieć że się nic nie wie. – A czyż to właśnie nie jest początkiem mądrości? – A gdzież jest jej koniec? – Mądrość jest nieskończona – odrzekł z powagą filozofa jegomość w okularach. Najwyższą rzeczą z wszystkiego jest mieć zdrowy rozum. Tutaj pierwszy z biesiadników zwrócił się wprost do gospodarza siedzącego na najdalszym końcu stołu, to jest, na najgorszem miejscu, jak tego wymagają prawidła grzeczności. Obojętny i roztargniony słuchał on milcząco całej tej rozprawy inter pocula. – Obaczmy co też myśli nasz gospodarz o tych naszych kieliszkowych rozprawach? Czy mu się dzisiaj życie wydaje dobrem czy złem? Czy jest za, czy przeciw? Gospodarz gryzł sobie tymczasem obojętnie ziarnka z kawona, i za całą odpowiedź na powyższe pytanie, wydął pogardliwie usta, jak człowiek, którego nic nie obchodzi i rzekł: – At… Jest to słowo najodpowiedniejsze wszystkim ludziom znudzonym i obojętnym. Zawiera się w niem wszystko i nic. Jest ono w każdym języku i we wszystkich słownikach całego świata. Czuć w niem skrzywienie. Pięciu biesiadników, których ten nudziarz podejmował, obsypało go argumentami, gdyż każdy usiłował dowieść swego zdania. Chciano się dowiedzieć co o tem myśli. Z początku milczał, potem naciskany przyznał, że życie nie jest ni dobrem ni złem. Zdaniem jego był to jakiś wymysł, nie mający znaczenia, nie bardzo pocieszny ostatecznie. – Otóż to nasz przyjaciel – zawołał któryś z obecnych. – Czyż się to godzi tak mówić, jemu, któremu nigdy nic w życiu cieniem nawet nie zamąciło jeszcze spokoju. – Kiedy jest młody… – Młody i zdrowy. – Zdrowy i bogaty. – Bardzo bogaty. – Więcej niż bardzo bogaty… – Może zanadto bogaty. Wykrzykniki powyższe skrzyżowały się jak rakiety sztucznych ogni, nie wywoławszy najmniejszego nawet uśmiechu na usta gospodarza. Podniósł zlekka ramionami, jako człowiek nie lubiący nigdy chociażby tylko pobieżnie przejrzeć kartki w księdze swego żywota, z którego to powodu nie zaczął ich nawet rozcinać. A przecież obojętny ten człowiek kończył już trzydziesty pierwszy rok życia, był zdrowy, posiadał ogromny majątek, umysł dosyć wykształcony, przechodzący kres powszedniej mierności; słowem posiadał to wszystko, co wielu innym nie dostaje, aby mogli być najszczęśliwszymi na świecie. Dlaczegoż on nie był szczęśliwym? Dlaczego ? Poważny ozwał się głos filozofa, mówiącego takim tonem, jakby koryfeusz starożytnego chóru: – Przyjacielu, jeżeli nie jesteś szczęśliwy, to dlatego, że szczęście twoje było dotychczas zawsze jednakowe. Szczęście jest jak zdrowie. Aby go użyć w całej pełni, potrzeba być go pozbawionym czasami. Otóż ty nie byłeś nigdy chory… czyli – chciałem powiedzieć: Nie byłeś nigdy nieszczęśliwym. Oto jest, czego ci nie dostaje w życiu. Któż zdoła ocenić szczęście, jeżeli nie był nigdy nieszczęśliwym, chociażby na krótką tylko chwilę w życiu? A po tej uwadze, nacechowanej mądrością filozof nasz podnosząc kielich najprzewyborniejszego szampana – Życzę, zawołał, aby słońce naszego gospodarza zaćmiło się cośkolwiek; ażeby doznał trochę boleści w życiu. Poczem duszkiem wychylił czarę. Gospodarz dał znak, że się z tem zgadza i popadł znów w stan zwykłej obojętności. Gdzie toczyła się powyższa rozmowa? Działoż się to w restauracji Europejskiej, w Paryżu, Londynie Wiedniu czy Petersburgu? Tych sześciu biesiadników ucztowało przy bankietniczym stole starego czy nowego świata? Kto byli ci ludzie rozbierający powyższe kwestje przy objedzie, nie podchmieliwszy sobie nad miarę? To pewna, że nie byli to Francuzi, skoro nie mówili o polityce. Sześciu onych biesiadników siedziało w około stołu w salonie nie zbyt wielkim, ale zbytkownie urządzonym. Po przez siatkę okien ze szkła niebieskiego i pomarańczowego prześlizgały się do wnętrza salonu tej chwili ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Za oknami lekki wieczorny powiew kołysał festonami kwiatów naturalnych i sztucznych, a kilka lamp różnokolorowych mięszało swe blade promienie z blaskami dnia konającego. Po nad oknami wpośród najrozmaitszego kształtu arabesków, wiły się rzeźby przedstawiające różne zwierzęta i rośliny fantastycznej fauny i flory. Na ścianach salonu, obitych jedwabnem obiciem, świeciły szerokie kryształowe podwójne zwierciadła a umocowany w górze wachlarz wiejąc skrzydłami czterema malowanego perkalu ochładzał temperaturę salonu. Stół był duży, czworograniasty na czarno lakierowany. Obrusa nie było. Gładka jak kryształ powierzchnia stołu odzwierciedlała srebra i porcelany bogatej zastawy. Zamiast serwet były małe rozmaitemi figurami pomalowane kartki papieru, których dostateczna ilość leżała przed każdym o zaproszonych gości. W około stołu stały krzesła o wysokich marmurowych oparciach, o wiele stosowniejsze w gorącym klimacie od sprzętów nowomodnych. Posługiwały młode dziewczęta, bardzo uprzejme. Czarne ich włosy przeplatane były liljami i złocieniem, naramienniki ze złota i jaspisu, dodawały wdzięku białym i pulchnym ramionom. Uśmiechnięte i wesołe, jedną ręką podawały potrawy, podczas gdy drugą wachlowały gości szerokiemi wachlarzami, utrzymując w ciągłym ruch prąd powietrza w salonie. Obiad był tak wyborny, jak sobie tylko wyobrazić można. Nic doskonalszego nad tę kuchnię równie smaczną jak wykwintną. Kucharz miejscowy, wiedząc, że ma do czynienia ze znawcami, przewyższył sam siebie w sporządzeniu stu pięćdziesięciu potraw składających całość objadu. Na początek, otwierały szereg dań ciasta cukrowe, kawior, smażona szarańcza, suszone owoce i ostrygi z Ning Ro. Potem w krótkich po sobie odstępach szły jaja kacze, gołębie i czajek, gniazda jaskółcze z jajecznicą, frykasy, jesiotr w kompocie, potrawka z wieloryba ze słodkim sosem, młode żabki, raki morskie, wróble wole i baranie oczy z czosnykiem, ryby, bambusowe pączki z sosem, sałaty z młodego warzywa cukrowne, i td., ananasy, smażone w cukrze migdały, kasztany, najrozmaitsze owoce, pomarańcze z Kantonu stanowiły wety tego obiadu, ciągnącego się przez całe trzy godziny, polanego obficie, piwem, szampanem i rozmaitemi winami; który miał się właśnie zakończyć niezbędnym ryżem, dostającym się do ust za pomocą małych kijków, a będącym niejako koroną tak umiejętnie obmyślanego bankietu. Nadeszła wreszcie chwila, w której młode służebne wniosły, ale na wzór mody europejskiej, czary z ciepłą a woniejącą wodą do wypłukania ust, i serwety w ciepłej umoczone wodzie, któremi każdy ze spółbiesiadników z wielką przyjemnością otarł sobie twarz. Był to wszakże tylko przestanek międzyobiadowy. – Godzina spoczynku, uprzyjemniona muzyką. Grono muzykantek i spiewaczek weszło do salonu. Spiewaczki były młode, piękne skromne i przyzwoite. Ale co za głosy – jaki śpiew! Miauczenie i bełkotanie, bez miary i taktu, podnoszące się w tonach ostrych do najdalszego kresu, zaledwo dosłyszane w końcu. A jakież były instrumenta tej kapeli? Skrzypce, których struny w ciągłej plątaninie kłóciły się ze smyczkami – gitary powleczone skórą wężową, klarnety wrzaskliwe, harmoniki podobne do małych kieszonkowych fortepianów, wszystko to godne spiewu i spiewaczek, którym z wielkim hałasem akompaniowały. Dyrektor tej dziwacznej orkiestry przedłożył, wszedłszy, gospodarzowi program koncertu. Na potakujący znak tegoż kapela zaczęła grać Bukiet z dziewięciu kwiatów, bardzo wówczas będący w modzie w świecie arystokratycznym. Orkiestra się potem oddaliła, dobrze z góry zapłacona, odebrawszy brawa ze stron wszystkich. Sześciu współbiesiadników opuściło swe miejsca, jedynie jednak w celu przejścia do innego stołu. Na stole tym każdy znalazł małą filiżankę z pokrywką, upiększoną portretem Bodhidharamy, sławnego mnicha buddysty. Każdy dostał szczyptę herbaty, którą wsypał do wody gorącej zawartej w filiżance i zaraz wypił mięszaninę. Ale jaka to była herbata! Nie było obawy żeby dom handlowy Gibb-Gibb and Comp., który dostarczył, zanieczyścił ją przymieszką obcych liści, ani żeby jakiś fałszerz niedelikatny pomalował ją kurkumą na żółto lub błękitem pruskim na odcień błękitnawy. Była to herbata cesarska w całej swej czystości. Były to drogocenne liście podobne do czystego kwiatu; liście z pierwszego zbioru marcowego, zbioru, który się bardzo rzadko odbywa, bo krzew ginie wtedy; liście te mają prawo zbierać tylko dzieci ubrane w czyściutkie rękawiczki! Europejczykowi z pewnością zabrakłoby pochwał dla godnego ocenienia tej wielkiej przymiotów herbaty, którą sześciu naszych współbiesiadników spokojnie popijali zwolna, nie mówiąc ani słowa – jak to przystoi znawcom prawdziwym. Trzeba wyznać zresztą, że i oni sami nie byli zdolni ocenić jak należy całej doskonałości tego złotawego trunku. Byli to ludzie, należący do najlepszego towarzystwa; ubrani bardzo wytwornie, w lekki kaftaniczek, zwany „haol,” w długą suknię zapinaną z boku; stopy ich, obute w żółte papucie; pończochy ich były piękne ażurowe; jedwabne spodnie ściągnięte u pasa szarfą ze złotemi żołędziami na końcach, na piersiach rodzaj kirasy jedwabnej, haftowanej ślicznie, a wachlarz u boku – cóż dziwnego, że pochodząc właśnie z prowincji, że herbaciany krzew raz tylko do roku daje całe żniwo aromatycznych liści, nie dziwili się im już wcale? Ucztę składającą się z gniazd jaskułczych, skrzel rekina, nerwów wielorybu i innych rzeczy nie mniej cudownych, spożyli wprawdzie z uznaniem, na jakie zasługiwała wykwintność potraw – lecz żeby ich miała zadziwiać, jak pierwszego lepszego cudzoziemca-profana, nieskończona ilość dań doskonałych, tego się dopuścić na żaden sposób nie mogli. Jeżeli co miało ich zadziwić, to chyba wiadomość, dla zakomunikowania której sprosił ich właśnie uprzejmy gospodarz na ucztę. Filiżanki były jeszcze pełne. W chwili gdy miał swoją dokończyć, obojętny ten na wszystko człowiek podparłszy się wygodnie na stole i utkwiwszy wzrok w niewidzialną przestrzeń, tak począł: – Moi przyjaciele drodzy, posłuchajcie mnie uważnie, nie śmiejąc się ze mnie. Los już rzucony. Chciałbym wprowadzić w życie moje pewien nowy pierwiastek, któryby rozproszył monotonność życia tego. Czy będzie on dobrym, czy też złym będzie? okaże przyszłość. Obiad ten, na który was sprosiłem, jest ucztą pożegnalną kawalerstwa mojego. Za dwa tygodnie będę już żonaty, i… – Będziesz najszczęśliwszym z ludzi! – zawołał optymista. – Patrz jaka dobra wróżba. I rzeczywiście. Gdy blade światło lamp migotało drżące po ścianach, sroki tymczasem skrzeczały czepiając się arabesków okien, a malutkie herbaciane listki podnosiły się w kierunku pionowym w filiżankach z najpiękniejszej na świecie porcelany. Nie sposób, ażeby zawiodło tyle wróżb szczęśliwych! Gospodarz musi być szczęśliwy, i będzie nim niezawodnie! To też rzucili się wszyscy do składania powinszowań, ale on przyjmował je z największą obojętnością. Lecz, że mówiąc o zamiarze wprowadzenia w życie swe „pierwiastka nowego,” nie powiedział jak się nazywa wybrany ten przez niego „pierwiastek,” nikt tedy nie był o tyle niedelikatnym, ażeby go o to miał pytać. Jeden tylko filozof nie przyłączył swych życzeń do powszechnego chóru. Z rękami skrzyżowanemi na piersiach, z przymkniętemi oczyma, z ironicznym na ustach uśmiechem, nie zdawał się pochwalać ani tych, którzy składali życzenia, ani tego, któremu je składano. Ten wstał, położył rękę na jego ramieniu i głosem, który się zdawał mniej spokojny niż zwykle, zapytał: – Czy może jestem za stary, aby się żenić? – Nie. – Za młody? – Także nie. – Więc myślisz, że źle robię? – Może. – Ta, którą wybrałem, i którą znasz, ma w sobie wszystkie przymioty potrzebne, aby mię uczynić szczęśliwym. – Wiem o tem. – A więc… – Ty to nie masz w sobie tego, co jest niezbędne aby być szczęśliwym. Nudzić się w życiu samemu – to źle! Nudzić się we dwoje, to jeszcze gorzej. – A więc nie mogę być nigdy szczęśliwym. – Nie – dopóki nie poznasz co to jest nieszczęście. – Nieszczęście dosięgnąć mię nie może. – Tem gorzej – bo w takim razie nic ci już nie pomoże. – Ach! Ci filozofowie! – zawołał najmłodszy z grona. – Nie należy ich słuchać. Są to maszyny do wyrabiania teorji. Tworzą ich też bez liku, najrozmaitszego rodzaju. Ale wszystko to partactwo – do niczego. Ożeń się, ożeń się, mój przyjacielu. I jabym to zrobił, gdyby nie to, że uczyniłem ślub nigdy nic nie robić. Ożeń się i jak mówią nasi poeci oby obadwa feniksy, jawili ci się zawsze czule połączeni. Przyjaciele, piję na przyszłe szczęście naszego gospodarza! – A ja – odrzekł filozof – piję z życzeniem, aby jakie bóstwo opiekuńcze wdało się w tę sprawę i dla uczynienia go szczęśliwym kazało mu przejść próbę nieszczęścia. Po tym dziwnym nieco toaście biesiadnicy wstali od stołu i złożyli kułaki, jakby się chcieli boksować, następnie podnosili w górę i spuszczali na dół pochylając głowy, poczem pożegnali się i rozeszli. Po opisie salonu, w którym się odbył ów bankiet, po potrawach, z których się składał, po ubiorze gości, po ich sposobie wyrażania się, a może też i po dziwactwie ich wyobrażeń, odgadł już czytelnik, że byli to Chińczycy; nie tacy, jakich widzimy malowanych po parawanach i porcelanach, ale nowocześni obywatele cesarstwa niebieskiego już przesiąkli polorem europejskim przez swe wykształcenie, podróże i częste stosunki z ucywilizowanym Zachodem. W samej rzeczy scena powyższa odbywała się w salonie jednego z kwiecistych statków, pływających po rzece perłowej w Kantonie, gdzie bogaty Kin-Fo, w towarzystwie nieodstępnego swego Vana, filozofa, podejmował czterech najserdeczniejszych przyjaciół młodości, którymi byli Pao-szen, mandaryn czwartej klasy o guzikach niebieskich, Iz-Pang, bogaty kupiec bławatny z ulicy aptekarskiej, Tim, znany hulaka i uczony Hu-al. A działo się to dwudziestego siódmego dnia czwartej kwadry miesiąca, pierwszej z onych pięciu wieczornic, na które się tak poetycznie noc chińska dzieli.